Kiss It All Better
by xeat.ur.soulx
Summary: "She smiled softly, her blue eyes closing slowly. "I love you, Paul," she breathed just as her heart stopped forever, leaving her body lifeless and cold." It's been a long four years, and Paul is forever reminded of the memory of his imprint's death. Oneshot based on the song by He Is We. Please R&R :D


**Kiss It All Better**

* * *

It had been a long day. He dragged his feet across the front porch, through the door, and straight to his room. His stomach rumbled, but he ignored it. He hadn't eaten in days. He couldn't find the will.

His eyes closed of their own will, but sleep evaded him. When was the last time he slept? He couldn't remember. His arm flung itself across his forehead as he stared straight up at the white ceiling. The tears welled in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He had to be strong – for her.

She was in the next room, playing with her toys. With his extreme hearing, he could hear the clanking sounds of toy trucks hitting each other. He couldn't help but smile slightly at that. She was just like her mother – not a feminine bone in her body. He was proud of that.

His head turned to looked outside through the glass doors that led out to the patio out back. As his eyes slowly trailed to the empty space on the bed next to him, the tears slowly began to trickle down his cheeks. His hand ran over the perfectly plump, untouched pillow. It was cold. She hadn't lain there in what seemed like a lifetime. Her scent that had once filled the pillow and blankets was now faded, and it took all of his strength to sniff out the last bit of sweet vanilla that brought back so many memories.

He quickly turned away, his gaze returning to the ceiling. He had to clear his mind. His thoughts fell on the whiskey he kept hidden in the kitchen, out of reach and out of sight. No one knew of it, and he wanted to keep it that way.

It took everything in him not to get up to fetch the bottle. He kept reminding himself of _her_ in the next room. She deserved better than that. He had to be better.

He ran his hands down his face to wipe away the tear streaks and closed his eyes once again. As always, that same memory replayed itself behind his closed lids.

_They had been tracking her for months. She was smart – much smarter than the average vampire. She knew of their secrets, and she was here for a purpose._

_It was a Thursday. He had left his imprint at their home with strict instructions to stay inside and call Emily if she heard or saw anything. Brady and Collin, the newbies, would be patrolling around that area and would be able to send a quick message to him if need be._

_Embry caught the scent first and broke off into a run. Sam gave the order for them to break off and surround her. She wasn't going to get away this time._

_He ran full speed, his protective instinct kicking in as he thought of the two he had left at home. He couldn't let this leech bring anymore harm._

_She was doubling back, trying to fake out the pack as they swarmed her. She climbed a tree and began flying through the air in an attempt to elude them._

_Quil kept an eye on her, leading the pack now. They were fast, but she was faster._

_Another scent crossed their path as the pack ran along the tree line. He recognized it immediately._

_Anger and fear coursed through him. She was supposed to be at home, staying safe! Why was she out here?_

_His fear grew worse as another scent filled his nostrils. They were both here. Why had they left the house?!_

_He let out a panicked howl as his feet pushed him in the direction of the scents. Terror filled him as he realized their scents were in the same direction as the leech's. The pack saw this in his mind and each picked up their pace, hoping for the best._

_The trees broke into a clearing, where the bloodsucker stood, holding the love of his life. He fell to the ground as a terrified whimper escaped from his lips. She was alive, her eyes wide and staring at him, begging him to save her. The leech had her by the throat. The other love of his life lay on the ground a few feet away, a onesie being the only thing protecting her from the snow. He immediately yelled in his mind for someone to grab her and keep her warm._

_Jake was the closest. He phased, ignoring the fact that he was completely naked, and grabbed the tiny baby up before running into the trees, probably back to Emily's._

_The pack circled her, prepared to attack once the girl was safe. He jumped to his feet, ready to pounce._

_The leech smiled evilly, her perfect teeth whiter than the snow that was on the ground around them. She lifted his love higher off of the ground until she was raised in the air, the leech's arm straight above her head while holding her up. She gazed into his eyes, a single tear falling from her cheek._

_The leech slammed her arm down, bringing the frail human body to the ground with a sickening snap. He yelled, but it came out as a strangled howl. The pack froze, unsure of whether that had really happened or not. He leaped over to her side, phasing back to human form as he did so, uncaring towards the cold or his nakedness._

_The white snow was quickly turning red as her blood seeped from her tiny, broken body. She lay crumpled, limbs facing directions they were never meant to face, as she struggled to breath. He gathered her in his arms, ignoring the tears that were beginning to fall down his face._

"_Kiss it all better," she murmured with a small smile, reminding him of the many times she had gotten scratches or bruises and he had 'kissed them all better.' _

_He could only lean forward and kiss her forehead, praying to any God out there that he would reach down his hands and heal this beautiful woman. She didn't deserve this. She was too perfect, too caring. Her purpose here wasn't finished. She needed to stay. He needed her._

_He couldn't fucking lose her!_

"_I'm not ready to go," she cried as tears began to fall from her blue eyes. He hugged her closer, and squeezed his eyes shut as tears kept falling._

"_I . . . I should've been faster," he growled as he began to shake. He didn't know if it was from the sobs racking his body or his anger towards himself._

_She shook her head slightly. "It's not your fault, love. You didn't know."_

_She began coughing and he quickly began shaking his head as blood sputtered from her mouth. "It-It's going to be alright!" He kissed every inch of her face, wishing to have the power of making her better. "Stay with me dammit!" he cursed as her breathing grew more ragged._

_She smiled softly, her blue eyes closing slowly. "I love you, Paul," she breathed just as her heart stopped forever, leaving her body lifeless and cold. _

_He froze. "No . . . No, Caitlin! Baby, open your eyes! Open your fucking eyes!" he screamed as he furiously shook her broken body. He was covered in her blood, but he didn't care. She had to live. She had to wake up._

_The realization hit him as he broke down yelling, dropping her body onto the crimson red snow. He stood, shaking violently, and turned to the vampire who still stood off to the side, smiling. She gave him a little wave before holding her hands up in surrender. He growled, animalistic rage and fury taking over as he murmured, "I'll avenge my lover, tonight," and pounced, phasing midair, his giant wolf mouth ripping off her stone head and leaving the pieces for the rest of the pack to burn. _

_He phased back and fell to his knees once again next to her body. He lifted her, tearing up as her long, wild mass of brown curls splayed over top of her drooping head. He brought her head up to his lips, leaving one last kiss on her cheek. _

"_I love you," he whispered one last time before beginning to long, heartbreaking trek back to town, where he would have to bury her._

His eyes flashed open. The little brown-haired child stood by his bed. Her big blue eyes – familiar eyes that made him want to break down again – stared at him, full of wonder and curiosity.

"Daddy? Why are you crying?" she asked, her pudgy hand grabbing his massive one.

He forced a small smile. "No reason, angel," he whispered as he sat up and brought the child into a big bear hug. She was the spitting image of his Caitlin. He cleared his throat and blinked back the last few tears.

"Can I sleep with you, Daddy?" the little voice asked softly. He looked down into those blue eyes – eyes he could never deny. He nodded and gave her another small smile as she grinned happily and crawled over to where _she_ had slept, years ago.

He pulled back the covers for her and tucked her in. Within minutes, she was sound asleep.

He lay back again, covering his eyes with his forearm, not caring that he was still in his cut off jean shorts and t-shirt from after patrol. He breathed in deeply, taking in the scent of his daughter, Alexis – her scent was so similar to Caitlin's. He sighed deeply, picturing his sweet Caitlin. Her pale skin, her flowing brown curls, her big blue eyes, her big beautiful smile. He imagined her there with him, in their bed like old times. His imagination could get the best of him, sometimes. He could make himself believe these thoughts, even for a moment. He could almost feel her head on his chest and the feeling of her in his arms.

"Stay with me until I fall asleep," he whispered, the image still in his mind. His Caitlin leaned forward and kissed his lips softly. He swore he could almost feel it.

She leaned back and smiled, bringing a smile of his own as he imagined her there, with him.

"Always."

* * *

**Song credit goes to _He Is We._ I hope you guys enjoyed this, haha. I randomly found the inspiration for it. Please review :D**


End file.
